Harry Potter and the Meta-Human Academy
by TheNait
Summary: Harry and his twin brother Alex attend a school for super powered teens. Takes place after fourth year HP/Marvel crossover Harry/Harem. Up for adoption am willing to work with anyone interested in taking this story on.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and The Meta-Human Academy**

**By**

**TheNait**

** Hello all I would like to start by saying that this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction so please be kind. Now this story will be a Harry Potter and Marvel comics crossover at first, though eventually DC comics will join the mix. I would also like to state that my knowledge base pertaining to comics is not as large as I would like it to be so if any of you have any suggestions on characters or events you would like to see in this story feel free to send them to me and if I am unfamiliar with them I will look them up and see if they will fit into the plot.**

** Now I would like to give some background on the current state of the world at the beginning of this story. First as far as Harry Potter is concerned it is the summer before fifth year and the events of the previous years have for the most part remained very close to canon, with the only major change being the addition of a twin brother making it so that Harry has yet to face any major challenge by himself. Second the Avengers and the Fantastic Four have been active for quite some time at this point and are basically recognized the world over as major celebrities. Also at this point though mutants have started to fall under major public scrutiny the X-men are still very much an unknown quantity. As such many of the major mutants will still be in their teens though any suggestions on mutants I should make older and maybe even have appear as instructors at the titled academy would be appreciated.**

** This will be a harem story and any suggestions on what girls to add to the harem will at the very least be considered. That being said though I am a big fan of Hermione she will not be paired with Harry in this story nor will many if any harry potter girls.**

** Now for the fun stuff. I am not making any money off of this story nor do I own any of the characters please don't sue me. With that out of the way on with the story.**

** July 1 2015**

In the bridge of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier there stood a tall black man with no hair and a neatly trimmed goatee sitting on his scarred and an eye patch rubbing his head in frustration. Colonel Nick Fury was not a happy man the reason for his frustration was the report sitting on his desk in front of him. He let out an angered sigh this was sixth time this week he has gotten report of some super powered teenager or other causing mayhem of some sort, and though most the kids in question were well intentioned or at the very least not out to harm anyone the fact remained that something needed to be done. And despite what certain politicians or the so called friends of humanity would have you believe it wasn't just mutants causing these incidents. Just last week an entire town in Bulgaria had to have their memories magically erased due to the raucous celebrations of over excited teen wizards glad to be done with school. And don't even get him started on that spider kid in New York. Oh sure he meant well and it wasn't all his fault, but the property damage he left in his wake was simply mind numbing.

The point was Nick had to think up some solution to this problem and put in action quickly or these overpowered nuisances were going to cause a crisis that couldn't be overlooked just cause they were untrained kids. A grin suddenly appeared on Nick's scarred face untrained kids was exactly what they were and what better way to remedy that than make a facility where they could be trained. A school if you will and not just any school, no it would have to be designed specifically with super powered children and teens in mind. Not just that but he would also need to find staff who could not only be able to train the students but be trusted to guide them towards being productive members of society. Nick was not hopelessly optimistic (or as he thought of it foolish) enough to believe that the school would only turn out heroes. In he firmly believed that a good chunk of the student body would be future villains in their own right, but it was his belief that under close guidance and supervision such desires could be curbed in some of the students and that the truly problematic ones could be stopped or neutralized before they became a major threat. The last thing he needed was another Magneto, Victor Von Doom, or Dark Lord like the one that terrorized Britain 15 years ago on his hands, especially not one with S.H.I.E.L.D training under their belt. And then of course there was the problem of getting the magicals on board, oh sure they had their own schools to train their young, but it was painfully obvious through recent events that they had no real way to keep the youths in check and that said youths were sorely under prepared to deal with the rest of the world at large. This unfortunately meant that he would need to seek the aid of Stephen Strange the sorcerer supreme. Of course he would also need to at least consult with professor Charles Xavier about the education of young mutants. With that in mind he decided it was in his best interest to get those visits done and over with as soon as possible.

"Maria" he called to his second in command as he made his way off the bridge. "Hold the fort I have business to attend to in New York."

"Yes director Fury, sir."

**July 2 2015**

As Fury pulled into the drive way of the stately manor that housed the Xavier School of Gifted Youngsters he felt a strange pull on his mind as if there was something in there besides his own. Stepping out of his car he practically shouted. "Charles get the hell out of my head now. I do not appreciate you rooting around in there and if you do it again I'll have an entire squad down here in ten seconds flat to dismantle your whole operation."

"I'd like to see you try bub." Said a short scruffy looking man with an odd hair style, a seemingly perpetually angry look on his face and a cigar in his mouth, standing in the now open doorway of the manor. As he said this he clenched his right fist and three long metal blades popped out of the spaces between his knuckles.

Before Fury could form a retort he caught sight of an elderly bald man making his way out the door in what appeared to be a hovering wheelchair. "My apologies Nicholas for both my intrusion and Logan's unnecessary rudeness. Now what brings the director of S.H.I.E.L.D to my humble abode on this fine summer day." The man said as he made his way past Fury gesturing for the man to walk with him around the manor's grounds.

"The plain and simple is I've got a problem and I need your help to fix it professor." Stated Fury as he fell into step beside the professor.

"I see but I couldn't possibly fathom what sort of problem S.H.I.E.L.D could need my help with." The professor had a concerned look on his face as he said this.

"Charles you aren't seriously be thinking about helping this jackhole are you." This came from Logan who was walking a few paces behind the two men to make sure Fury didn't try anything.

"Indeed I am Logan as long as it is within my power to do so at least." Stated the professor motioning for Fury to continue.

"Now Charles as I am sure you are aware there has been a large increase of incidents involving super powered teenagers that have resulted in large scale property damage and injured bystanders over the past few months." Fury stated a serious look on his face. "Fortunately no one has died in these incidents but the way I see it it's only a matter of time until someone does and if that happens there will be major hell to pay."

"Of course and how exactly do you propose to remedy this problem." Said Charles creasing his brow in concentration.

"And here I thought the answer would be obvious to you Charles given your profession." Fury wore a small grin as he spoke. "What I propose is a school. Now not just any school but one designed specifically with super powered teens in mind. Where they could be trained in the use of their powers and could be guided to use said powers responsibly. The plan is to make it compulsory for all super powered individuals, including the magicals over in Europe who Stephen is conferring with as we speak, under the age of twenty to attend."

"That would include many of my own students here."

"Exactly and that is where you come into this whole scheme Charles. I figure if I can get Stark and Richards in on this with S.H.I.E.L.D's financial backing and other resources we should have a state of the art facility ready to house and educate thousands of super powered children by the end of summer, but we do not yet have any one to teach them. What I propose is this your students will attend and I will give you limited authority over them and any other mutants in attendance, in exchange you and your staff will become teachers at this new school and you will make recommendations on others who could fill staff positions."

"That does seem reasonable enough I suppose. Why don't we adjourn to my office to hammer out the finer details." Said Charles making his way back to the manor.

**July 10 2015**

Stephen Strange the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth was not a happy man as he made his way into the office of Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He had spent the better part of the week trying to convince the European magical community of the necessity of Nick Fury's plan to have all magical teens attend this school of his and so far was meeting with very little success.

"Now Stephen my boy, I understand that you are relatively new to the magical community, but the fact of the matter is our community is far too set in it's ways to even consider such a plan especially one thought up by a muggle. Not to mention the fact that we already have many fine schools of our own that do a splendid job educating our young if I do say so myself." Stated Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a tall grandfatherly man with a long silver-gray beard and a perpetual twinkle in his eye.

"Albus I had no intention of questioning the ability of Hogwarts or any of our other schools to teach our young but the fact remains that most of our children know very little outside of our community and are becoming increasingly reckless in their endeavors into the outside world. An outside world might I add that knows far more about us than most of us know about it." This was said by a tall middle-aged man with well groomed black hair and goatee both of which were speckled with gray.

"Be that as it may Stephen we are very well hidden here in Europe and hope to keep it that way.

As such I see no reason, nor do I suspect will any other magical you may speak with, to comply with such a ridiculous plan." Said Albus as he rifled through his desk looking for a lemon drop.

"Unfortunately Albus you are not nearly as well hidden as you believe yourselves to be." Stated the weary sorcerer as he pulled a stack of papers from inside his cowl and handed them to Albus. "I had hoped to not have to show these to you but you left me no choice. Those papers I just handed you contain the exact locations of many important magical sites Hogwarts included. The muggles as you call them have many advanced weapons capable of leveling entire cities which they can launch from a far distance. They could easily level the entire castle without ever approaching it's wards if they had such inclination. The problem is that if our society continues down the road it is currently on the day will come where the rest of the world will perceive us as a threat to put down and will have no problem doing so. It is my fear that at the rate things are going now that day will come sooner rather than later."

"A compromise then." Albus said fear showing clearly in his eyes. "I fear even with the information you just gave me our will still be entirely too reluctant to just send all of our young ones off to some muggle run school. What I propose instead is this all magicals between the ages of fifteen and twenty will attend this school of yours for one year after which any who desire may return to our world to continue their magical educations. And of course if any desire to stay at this school of yours they may do so."

"If that is the best you can offer then that will have to do. I am sorry to have had to pressure you like this Albus." Stephen stated his relief clearly showing, glad to be done with all of this.

**Well that is the first chapter done. I'm sorry if I bored you with all planning of the school next chapter should have Harry and his friends and other future students take the spotlight.**

**Again any suggestions on characters you think should appear(and whether they should be students or staff) and girl for the harem would be much appreciated. Please review**

** TheNait Out.**


	2. notice of adoption

I would like to apologize to everyone who has been following this story for the lack of updates. This post is to let everyone know that I am putting this story up for adoption as I no longer have the time or energy to work as it's lead writer. That being said I am very much willing to work as a co-writer, beta, or even just a sounding board to anyone willing to take on this story. I ask you all to please feel free to suggest this story to anyone you feel would be interested in taking it over and let them know that I would be more than willing to work alongside them in this endeavor. Finally I would like to thank all of you who followed or favorited this story and once again apologize for not updating.

Thenait


End file.
